leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rengar/@comment-5435637-20120822160813/@comment-67.52.11.10-20120823142729
Well while i see him used every so often, not a big tourney watcher, i still feel he is simply out matched in mid to late game. The only way i play/see a rene played well is when they are fed early on but if your jungler is garbage or your going against someone with a poke like GP or Cait your going to be outfarmed if they know what they are doing. The problems i see with him are various but here is a little list of issues i have with him 1. CD is way to long on all of his skills while enraged or not compared to other champs. Perfect example is Rengar who faces no CD time while having max ferocity and even his standard cd(s) are significantly lower. 2. There is no set way to build him which sounds dumb but let me explain. If you build all Ad which is what a lot of people do your still fairly squishy without your ult and your still going to be hurting from cd times, if you build tank then he has very little dmg output still has long cd and posses virtually no threat or you could go for cd reduction but you then are giving up AD and Def to do so. While other champs have skills that benefit there play style Rene just seems like a mashup of assasin stly skills in a melee body which doesn't work. 3. As i touched on earlier his skills do not fit his role which should be melee fighter meaning he can stay in lane and have skills to keep him in lane. Aside from his Q he doesn't have anything like that and if you max Q first good luck taking out enemy champs as people are smart enough not to engage you that close. you can max out his W for the stun but even that is weak compared to others and his E is more of a short pop but nothing that can't be overcome by say Cait/riven/Diana/GP/Blitz pretty much anyone with a ranged skill/tracking skill/speed buff skill. 4. The new release of champs are setting him up i would say as an easy kill (not just him there are others mind you). With the new releases of Diana/rengar/a skilled ahri or even draven they have skills that will counter most of what rene can do and unless you can get to a team mate quickly they will all kill you without to much of a problem. I think he needs a full rework of skills and needs new role assignement honestly, i mean if you want him as a threat later on you cant have his cd be so long and have no distinct role for him to fill. While 1 vs 1 on top he is good and he might do well 2 vs 1 if the other players aren't too good but come team fights or if you get ganked your screwed unless you somehow managed to get ridiculously fed.